Sinking Like a Stone in the Sea
by shamrocker531
Summary: How Ianto takes care of Jack during one of his many deaths. And how Jack takes care of Ianto in return. Jack/Ianto, explicit content.


_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by the BBC. __No profit is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The lyrics to Tautou are owned by Brand New._

**Sinking Like a Stone in the Sea**

**Pairing**: Jack/Ianto

**Rating**: M

**Warnings:** _E__xplicit_ sexual content

**Genre**: Hurt/Comfort / Romance

**Summary**: How Ianto takes care of Jack during one of his many deaths. And how Jack takes care of Ianto in return. Jack/Ianto, explicit content.

_I'm sinking like a stone in the sea  
I'm burning like a bridge for your body_

_- Tautou by Brand New_

_*.*.*.*  
_

Ianto Jones stared up at the surprisingly clear night sky as his fingers, shaky and sticky with blood, continued their rhythmic stroking of Jack's hair. He hummed quietly under his breath and tried his best to concentrate on the stars and the moon instead of the complete and utter stillness of his lover's dead body.

Waiting was always the worst part of Jack's deaths. Ianto and Tosh had discussed it and there seemed to be a definite link between the brutality of the death and the length of time it took for resurrection. Judging by the severity of the stomach and neck wounds, Ianto estimated it would take somewhere around twenty to thirty minutes before Jack revived. It had already been close to fifteen.

He had been at Jack's side to witness more returns from death than any of the others, yet there was always a small, quiet part of him that feared that _this_ would be the time when Jack finally wouldn't wake up. No one knew the rules to his seeming immortality, not even Jack or the Doctor, so who were they to just assume he'd continue to come back? How could they be sure that there was no limit to his revivals?

Ignoring the pins and needles that were shooting through his legs, he shifted his position and pulled Jack more firmly into his aching arms. He tugged at his shoulder, turning him slightly and tucking the older man's face against his neck. The lack of breath against his skin made him shudder, the sense of dread that sometimes accompanied the waiting growing heavier in his roiling stomach.

They had been out longer than expected and he knew the others were probably getting worried, but he wasn't going to call them until Jack was back. The Captain didn't like the idea of others seeing him like this, so Ianto made it a point to keep them away if at all possible. If he called them now, Gwen would insist on being there to fuss over them both. Owen and Tosh both understood, but Gwen couldn't help but want to take care of them. Neither he nor Jack wanted that, so he was determined not to call.

But he never stayed away himself. The only thing Jack hated more than waking up to multiple worried faces was waking up alone.

Ianto squeezed him tighter and pressed his nose to Jack's hair. The scent of him was already fading and that was somehow more disturbing than the lack of movement. "Come on, Jack," he whispered. He closed his eyes and tried to keep his quickening breath even. It wasn't necessary to look at his watch to know that they were at least ten minutes past his initial time estimate. His heart was beginning to race with the first signs of panic, but he did his best to force it back.

It was freezing in the dark alley and Ianto's legs were beginning to feel like giant blocks of ice. He didn't think it was cold enough for hypothermia to be an issue, though he doubted Owen would agree. At least it had stopped raining earlier, so the damp wasn't so bad.

Just five feet in front of him lay the bodies of three Weevils. They were the reason the two of them were out so late at night and also the reason for Jack's current condition.

Ianto squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, trying not to think too much about what had happened almost an hour earlier. But the pain in his head still lingered from being slammed into the wall by the first Weevil. The persistent headache made it hard to forget or to concentrate on anything else.

He had been taken by surprise and Jack had jumped in to save him. Ianto couldn't help feeling guilty that he had come out of the skirmish with nothing but a bump on the back of the head and a scrape on the cheek. He had been too dizzy to get up and in the minute it took him to recover enough to pick up his fallen gun and release the safety, two more Weevils had shown up and Jack had been mauled beyond saving.

Surprisingly, the sight of Jack's throat being shredded and the sound of his gurgling screams had been enough to clear his ringing head and he had managed to take the aliens down with just three well placed bullets, one to each of their misshapen heads. He wasn't sure when the stomach wound had occurred, but Jack was already dead at that point, so it didn't really matter anyway.

The humming graduated to full out singing, though he kept his voice quiet to avoid drawing any attention to them. He often sang to Jack when he was dead, though he had never told anyone, not even Jack himself. Most of the songs he sang were old Welsh lullabies that his Mam had sung to him as a child. Admitting to rocking Jack and singing him lullabies would probably be all the ammunition that Owen would need for the next year, so he kept it quiet. He was pretty sure the singing had more to do with comforting himself anyway, so no one else needed to know.

He glanced around the dark alley, trying to determine the odds of someone happening upon them by mistake. He could hear the sounds of the occasional car driving by and the last thing he needed was an innocent bystander to wander by and watch Jack gasp back to life. He didn't have any Retcon on him and didn't care for the thought of dealing with anything other than getting Jack back to the Hub and cleaned up.

He fussed with Jack's coat, pulling it more tightly around him and trying to distract himself from the fact that his eyes were burning with unshed tears. He was cold and exhausted and Jack should have already awoken. Ianto wasn't usually prone to talking to Jack when he was dead, but sometimes his fear overtook him and caused him to ramble. He tried not to let himself get to that point though. The last thing he needed was Jack to wake up to the sounds of his begging and pleading.

_Remember Abaddon_ he told himself. They had been so sure that Jack was gone for good, but three days later he had finally awoke, shocking them all.

He didn't know if he could take three days of waiting again. It had been bad enough back in the early days, back when their relationship had been nothing but convenience and lust, but now, he was afraid it might destroy him.

"Wake up," he whispered, a slight hint of desperation to his tone. "Please, _please_ wake up."

Nothing. Not that he had expected that to work. He may have hoped, but that was another thing he would just keep to himself.

Another ten minutes passed and Ianto was on the verge of calling Owen and begging him to come get them. They hadn't brought the SUV since the sighting was only a few blocks over from the Hub, but he couldn't imagine trying to carry Jack that far.

Finally caving to his fear and the cold, he decided to call for help. His fingers were stiff from the cold as he fumbled in his pocket for his mobile. He carefully shifted Jack's head to his other shoulder, refusing to let go of him when suddenly Jack's entire frame jerked and a loud gasping breath burst out against Ianto's ear.

He dropped his phone to the pavement and threw his arms around him, holding on tight. "Oh, thank God," he managed to get out through the huge lump in his throat. "Jack."

Jack flailed against him for a moment, his wheezing breaths coming fast and unsteady. His hands pushed at him and his feet scrabbled at the dirty ground as he tried to get away. Only Ianto's fast reflexes kept him from being head butted.

"Jack!" He wrapped his arms tighter around his panicked lover and tried to hold him still. "You're okay. It's me, Jack. You're alright. I've got you." He pressed his face into the Captain's neck for a moment, squeezing his eyes shut and trying so hard not to sob in relief.

Jack made a choked noise and managed to turn over onto his back, pressing himself against Ianto's chest. His hand came up to clutch at the arm wrapped firmly around his shoulders. He found Ianto's hand and squeezed it, his grip a bit weak and his skin still cold. "Ianto?"

"I'm right here." Ianto pressed a kiss to Jack's neck, relishing in the feel of his racing pulse beneath his lips.

"Are you alright?" Jack slumped against him, the fight leaving now that he was aware of his surroundings and knew who was holding him so closely.

Ianto let out a choked laugh. "Fine, sir. I should be the one asking that question."

"I saw you go down." Jack's voice was soft and a bit hoarse from his still healing injury. "I didn't think I'd get to you in time."

Ianto kissed his jaw and shushed him. "But you did. I'm perfectly fine, Jack. Promise."

Jack nodded a bit absently, his eyes wandering over the bodies of the Weevils just feet away from them. "We should get these bodies back to the Hub."

When Jack made a move to stand, Ianto just held on tighter, not anywhere near ready to let go of him. "Just sit still for a moment. You were out for a long time and you need to rest for a few minutes. I'll call Owen and Gwen to do clean up. You don't need to be doing anything strenuous so soon after reviving."

"I feel fine."

"Just…humor me. Please?" He nuzzled his cold nose against Jack's rapidly warming skin. He couldn't seem to stop touching him.

"Yeah, okay," Jack finally agreed. He relaxed into Ianto's arms and took a slow, deep breath. "How long was I out?"

"About an hour." Ianto's fingers had subconsciously gone back to Jack's hair, stroking through blood matted tangles and separating the clumps.

Jack's hand found Ianto's free hand where it still clutched tightly to the torn collar of Jack's coat. He gently pried the tense digits free and wound their fingers together. "Ianto, you're freezing." He brought the younger man's hand to his mouth, cupping it in his large hand as he exhaled against his fingers, letting his breath thaw them.

Ianto let out a soft, choked sob and pressed his face against Jack's neck to hide his unexpected tears.

"Hey." It seemed to be a bit of a struggle, but Jack eventually managed to sit up and turned around to face him. "What is it?"

Embarrassed by his uncharacteristic outburst, Ianto just shook his head and wiped at his tearing eyes. "Nothing, sir. It's been a long day. I'm just tired."

Jack took both of the younger man's hands in his and leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. The fog from their breaths mingled together between them, warming both of their faces. "I'm okay," he whispered.

Ianto swallowed hard as he nodded, but he didn't pull away. Jack could be completely clueless at times, but there were other times when he surprised him with an occasional moment of complete understanding.

"Thank you for staying with me." Jack brushed a soft kiss over the slight scratch on Ianto's cheek.

"Of course." There was a lump in his throat that just wouldn't go away no matter how many times he cleared his throat or tried to swallow it down. He didn't normally react this way to Jack's deaths, though this was the third time in a month that he had sat with him, waiting. "Think we can try to make it December before you die again?" He tried his very best to make it sound like a joke, but his voice came out raw and quieter than he would have liked.

Jack stroked the back of his neck, right at the hairline like he knew Ianto liked. "I'll try my best," he promised.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Jack had seemingly had enough of the cold and climbed to his feet. He pressed his hand to the wall to steady himself as he swayed.

Ianto was on his feet with an arm around him before he had the chance to fall over. "Steady, sir."

"I'm fine. Just got a bit light headed." Jack slung an arm around his lover's shoulders for support.

"Do you want me to call the others to come pick us up? You probably shouldn't be walking."

Jack removed his arms and turned to face him, opening his mouth to respond. His eyes darted over Ianto's body and he made a soft noise of distress.

"What? What is it?" Ianto reached for him, his panic returning in an instant.

"I loved that shirt," Jack complained as he reached out to finger the tattered hem of Ianto's pink button-up.

A startled laugh escaped Ianto's mouth and his blood pressure instantly began to stabilize. He glanced down at the torn, blood stained shirt, surprised to see the amount of damage that had been done in his brief encounter with the first Weevil. But that didn't matter. What mattered was that Jack was making jokes. If he was able to joke about his wardrobe, then he was probably going to be fine.

"I'll buy you a new one," Jack assured him. He reached out to take Ianto's face in both hands and placed a long, lingering kiss on his lips.

"Don't bother, sir. I've already got a spare."

Jack snorted and leaned into him for another kiss. "Of course you do." After a few more short, soft kisses, he reached up to activate his comm. "Gwen, Owen, Tosh, I need a cleanup in the alley behind the Bay Art Gallery. Three Weevils, all dead. No witnesses."

"Dead?" Tosh's voice sounded in their ears. "Are you alright? Is Ianto alright?"

Ianto clicked on his comm. "We're both fine, Tosh," he reassured her. "It just got a little out of hand and we didn't have much choice."

"Give us five minutes," Gwen said. "Owen's already getting the SUV. We'll be right over."

"We won't be here when you get here," Jack told her. "But you can't miss them. There are a couple of trees back here and they're right between them, close to the wall." He took Ianto's hand and started leading him from the dark alley.

"Isn't it a bit dangerous to just leave them there?" Tosh asked.

"There's no one around and it's dark enough to hide them. I'm taking Ianto home and we won't be back until tomorrow afternoon, barring the end of the world."

"Are you sure you're both okay?" Gwen asked, her voice laced with suspicion.

"Fine," Jack assured her, his voice falsely bright and cheery. "And you three go home after this is done. It's been a long day. Tosh, forward the alerts to me before you go."

"Will do."

"Call me if you need me." Jack finished up his goodbyes and removed the comm., slipping it into his pocket. His strength had returned and he pulled Ianto to his side, sliding his arm around his waist. "You doing okay?"

Ianto sighed and nodded. "Just ready to be home and out of these clothes."

Jack grinned and leaned over to place a kiss on his neck. "You are just full of good ideas."

With a roll of his eyes, Ianto elbowed him in the ribs. "At least wait until we get home. And until we shower. There's blood and dirt all over us. I feel disgusting."

Jack feigned a sigh of disappointment. "Boo. You're no fun."

"I'll be more fun once I've had a bath, sir. Surely you can wait another half hour?"

"I suppose I'll have to." Jack ducked in to kiss his cheek then stepped out of reach as Ianto swung at him. He laughed and held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay…I'll behave."

Seeing Jack being playful and hearing him laugh set Ianto's hectic mind at ease and he shrugged his shoulders, trying to force away some of the tension that had settled there.

It only took them a few minutes to walk to Ianto's car where it was parked on the street. The drive home was silent and when Ianto reached over to hold Jack's hand, Jack didn't protest, he just held on tight.

*.*.*.*

"I made you some tea," Jack said as he joined his lover in the dimly lit bedroom. He set the tea on the nightstand and removed his robe, leaving him in a pair of tight, white boxer briefs.

Ianto was sitting on the edge of the bed, a towel wrapped around his waist and his hands resting on his knees. He couldn't get his shoulders to relax, not even after an almost unbearably hot shower. He had insisted Jack bathe first and had refused to join him, no matter how much he had begged. He had needed a few minutes of private time to briefly break down and he knew he couldn't do that in front of Jack without him asking a ton of questions.

After getting no response, Jack climbed up on the bed and sidled up behind him, pressing his chest to the younger man's back, his knees bracketing his hips on either side. He placed his hands on his tense shoulders and gently began to knead them.

Ianto groaned and let his head fall forward. "That feels brilliant."

"Why are you so tense? What happened that you're not telling me about?" Jack kept his voice calm and quiet, but the underlying worry was clearly heard.

"Nothing," Ianto insisted. "I just…sometimes it's too much."

Jack's hands stilled for a moment before he continued the impromptu massage. "Watching me die, you mean?"

Ianto nodded once and stared down at his clenched hands where they rested in his lap.

"I'll always come back," Jack said softly. He placed a soft, lingering kiss on the nape of his neck.

"But how can we really know that?" He reached up to cover Jack's hands with his own, stilling them against his shoulders. "It's not like we have any other accidental immortals to compare you to." He squeezed Jack's hands and let go, though the massage didn't continue as he expected.

"I think we can be pretty sure about it at this point." Jack wrapped his arms around his shoulders and nuzzled his neck. "I've died hundreds of times and I always come back, whether I want to or not. I'm pretty sure you're stuck with me."

"I'll always want you to come back, selfish as that may be."

"It's not selfish," Jack assured him, though Ianto knew it really kind of was. "If something happened to you and I knew you could come back, I would want the same thing. Believe me…I completely understand."

Ianto nodded and wrapped his fingers around Jack's wrist. He brushed his thumb over his skin, searching for his pulse. The feel of Jack's heartbeat always soothed him when he felt this way.

"What was so different about today?" Jack asked.

"Nothing, really. Sometimes I'm fine with it and I don't worry at all, but other times…" He shook his head and turned around to face him. "I don't really know what makes the bad times bad, but they seem to be coming on more frequently."

Jack shifted so they were sitting side by side. He took Ianto's hand in his and brought it to his lips, pressing a kiss against his knuckles. "I can promise to be more careful. That's all I can really do."

"I know and I'm not even really asking for that. I know you have to do what you have to do. But how can you stand to send us out there? I get so scared for you sometimes. And then I think how bad it must be for you, knowing that we won't come back if something goes wrong. Doesn't that scare you?"

Jack gave him a sad smile. "More than you could ever possibly know." He let go of Ianto's hand and stretched out on the bed, resting against the pillows on what they both considered to be his side of the bed. "Come here."

Ianto crawled into his arms and rested his head in the crook of Jack's neck. He breathed in the scent of him, letting it wash over him and ease some of his stress and tension.

Jack's calloused fingers gently carded through Ianto's still damp hair, his nails occasionally scratching lightly at his scalp. "There are days where I want to lock you all up in the vaults and never let you go," he whispered. "I have to fight the urge every single time the rift alert goes off. I have to constantly remind myself that you are all very capable of protecting yourselves and each other, but sometimes it's just not enough." He turned his head to press his nose into Ianto's hair, breathing in the scent of him. "And you…"

"What about me?" Ianto asked. He raised himself up onto his elbow so he could look down at him.

"You scare me the most out there. Sometimes I think if I hadn't run off with the Doctor, you would never have started going out in the field and you'd be safer."

"That's not necessarily true," Ianto protested, though his heart began to race with the idea of Jack being so worried for him. It was nice to be reminded that he cared. "Remember the cannibals?"

Jack shuddered and shut his eyes. "Don't talk about that."

"I'm only saying that I'll never be completely safe. Not working for Torchwood."

Jack's eyes shot open and he stared up at him. "Are you thinking of leaving?"

"No, I'm not saying that. I love my job. And I can't really imagine doing anything else. Besides…how would I get through my day without the constant sexual harassment? I wouldn't even know what to do with my own personal space at this point."

Jack smirked up at him. "Good, 'cause I would miss you." Before Ianto had a chance to respond to that rare admission, Jack pulled him down against him and kissed him deeply, his hand holding to the back of his neck to keep him in place.

Ianto groaned at the taste of Jack's mouth and shifted until he was straddling his hips. There were few things in the world that he enjoyed as much as kissing Jack. The feel of his teeth nipping and his rough hands running down Ianto's bare back was enough to chase away all thoughts except one. "Jack," he moaned as the towel around his waist was promptly discarded.

Jack tossed the towel to the side and sat up swiftly, his arms coming up to wrap around Ianto and keep him in place. His mouth attached to the sensitive skin of the Welshman's neck, sucking and licking and biting until Ianto was a writhing mess on his lap.

Jack abruptly pulled back and pushed gently at Ianto's hips. "Lay down on your back."

Ianto climbed off of him and flopped down on his back as directed. He watched as Jack stood and quickly slid out of his boxer briefs, tossing them over his shoulder.

"Get the lube while you're up," Ianto told him, motioning to the nightstand on Jack's side of the bed.

Jack laughed and waggled his eyebrows at him. "Oh, the sexy things you say, Ianto Jones," he said as he pulled the bottle from the drawer and tossed it to his younger lover.

Ianto rolled his eyes and kicked out at him, nudging him with his toes. He tried to ignore the faint burning in his cheeks. "Shut up. Or do you want me to put my pants back on?"

Jack took a couple of quick steps and leaped onto the bed, scrambling quickly to cover the other man's body. "No chance in hell are you getting dressed right now. I've got things to do." He left a wet, sloppy kiss against Ianto's throat, then his chest, his ribs, his stomach. He finally relented as he nudged Ianto's long legs apart, though not much prompting was needed.

The giggling, playful atmosphere faded and Ianto's heartbeat skyrocketed at the feel of Jack's hot breath against the insides of his thighs. He closed his eyes as the first gentle kiss was placed to his left leg, right below where his leg met his torso. Jack knew exactly what that spot did to him and he never failed to exploit it.

"I love this skin right here," Jack murmured between soft kisses. He swiped his tongue out to lick a slow path up his thigh and over to his hip bone. "And here." He gently scraped his teeth over the outline of the bone, then sucked the skin into his mouth, hard enough to leave a mark.

"God…_Jack_." Ianto closed his eyes, his senses overwhelmed by the feel of a hot tongue and soft lips dragging over his overheated skin. He let his hand tangle in Jack's now clean hair, silently urging him on.

"And right here especially," Jack whispered as his fingers curled around Ianto's erection. He brushed his lips over the base of his shaft, just barely letting his tongue poke out enough to trace a line over the vein there.

Ianto moaned and raised his head to watch, enthralled by the sight of Jack's flushed cheeks and his swollen lips caressing him. He kept his hand firmly buried in Jack's hair, praying silently that he wouldn't stop anytime soon.

Almost painfully slowly, Jack traced the vein up the underside and flicked his tongue against the ridge under the head. He let out a quiet laugh when Ianto gasped and jerked beneath him. "You're so sensitive here." He slowly dragged his tongue over the same spot, then further up to the head where he traced the slit, tasting him.

A violent shudder passed through Ianto's already tense frame. His entire body felt like it was on fire. Jack knew all of his most sensitive spots and it wasn't unusual that be brought Ianto to the edge of orgasm so quickly. Normally Ianto was okay with that, but this time he wanted it to last. He needed it drag on as long as possible. "Jack…don't."

"Mmm…but you taste so good," Jack teased him. He looked up at Ianto with lust blown eyes, the pupils so dilated that there was only a thin line of blue left. His lips closed around the leaking head and he gave a hard suck, never taking his eyes from Ianto's.

Ianto groaned and threw his head back against the pillow. Watching was only further heightening his arousal, so he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to breathe through the sharp pleasure. "Don't want to come yet," he protested.

The feel of Jack laughing around his cock made Ianto gasp, both hands coming up to pull frantically at the Captain's disheveled hair. "Wait. _Please._"

Jack released him with a wet, popping sound. "You can always come again," he laughed breathlessly. "It's not like it would be the first time I made you come more than once in a night." He took Ianto back in his hand and began to pump him firmly, sliding his thumb over the tip on each upward stroke.

"Oh my God." Ianto gave up the struggle to not come and attempted to pull Jack's head back towards his erection instead. If it was going to be over so soon, he wanted to come in Jack's mouth.

"Changed your mind, huh?" he chuckled. He closed his lips over him and began to suck him in earnest. He took him all the way to the root, swallowing around the head again and again and again.

"Oh, fuck." The pressure in his groin was bordering on unbearable. He let go of Jack's hair and gripped his shoulders instead. "Jack! Shit…I'm gonna come." Another firm suck and swallow and a twist of Jack's clever hand and Ianto's entire body bowed forward, his muscles tensing so tightly it almost hurt. He slid his hand back into Jack's hair, guiding his head to move faster and faster as his balls drew up even tighter and his legs began to tremble.

Jack groaned loudly around him and slid a spit slicked finger over his hole, pressing just the tip inside.

"Fuck!" Ianto's shoulders collapsed against the bed at the same time as he pushed his hips up, forcing Jack's finger deeper inside of him. It wasn't even all the way inside before his orgasm rushed through him, almost violent in its intensity. He came with a grunt, which always embarrassed him when he thought about it afterwards, but he couldn't care about that when it felt like Jack was trying to suck his soul out through his cock.

He whimpered softly when he grew overly sensitive and pushed weakly at Jack's head, trying to get him to stop.

Jack finally gave him one last lick before raising his head to smile at him. "I love that noise you make when you come," he said as he crawled up his body. He pressed Ianto's legs further apart and settled himself there, careful not to put too much pressure against his spent cock.

A weak smack against his shoulder was all Ianto could manage. "Shut up," he grumbled, though he was too blissed out to really put much effort into pretending to be offended.

"I'm serious," Jack laughed. He kissed him quickly, just dipping his tongue into his mouth briefly. "I only get that sound if the sex is really, _really_ good. You only do it when you're too far gone to censor yourself." He kissed him again, this time longer and deeper, only pulling away to move on to Ianto's shoulder and neck.

"The sex is always fantastic," Ianto told him. "I just think too much sometimes and can't let go. I worry about what you see or what you think." He flushed and bit his lip, afraid he had revealed too much.

Jack paused to look him in the eye, his expression serious. Without a word he reached for the lube and spread some on his fingers. It was only a matter of a moment before he was pressing two slick fingers inside of him.

The feel of Jack's rough fingers pushing into him turned him to jelly. The idea of it had frightened him in the beginning, but it hadn't taken long before he was addicted to the feeling.

"I don't ever want you to hide from me," Jack whispered against his lips. His fingers took up a steady rhythm that Ianto's hips soon began to match. "I love watching you come apart like this. The more you let go, the more beautiful you are."

Shivers racked him as Jack's fingers dragged lightly over his prostate. His dick twitched against his stomach and he was amazed to feel himself growing hard again so soon. They usually took a break between rounds, but Jack didn't seem to be in the mood for a breather.

A third finger was added, but he wasn't even sure when. Between Jack's words and his brilliant fingers and the feel of his erection against his thigh, Ianto was a mess of sensations.

Jack pulled his fingers free. He smiled at the sound of disappointment Ianto made, then quickly positioned himself between his lover's thighs and pushed inside, bottoming out in one, smooth thrust.

The feeling of being filled like this was always slightly startling to Ianto. It took him a moment to regain his breath and to adjust to the stretch of penetration. "Jack," he moaned weakly, his hands scrabbling over his back, attempting to pull him closer.

Lowering himself onto his elbows, Jack kissed him. He kept his hips still, waiting, like he always did, for Ianto's sign that he was ready for more.

Ianto continued to tug at him until Jack's entire body was pressing down against him, pinning him in place until he could barely breathe. He wrapped his legs around Jack's strong thighs, squeezing tightly to try and force him even deeper inside. His hands never stopped mapping the muscles and bones and skin of Jack's broad shoulders and back. "Closer," he whispered against Jack's neck. "Please."

"I don't know if that's possible," Jack said, though he ducked his head to Ianto's neck, leaving a fiery trail of kisses along his slick skin. "But we can certainly try." He pulled back momentarily, just long enough to shift his knees, then pushed in even deeper, letting out a low, quiet moan against the skin of Ianto's neck.

Tears were burning at Ianto's eyes and he blinked furiously, trying to force them back. He wasn't one to get emotional during sex, but post revival sex was a different story. It was becoming more and more difficult to let go of the images of Jack lying in a pool of his own blood, or with a bullet between the eyes, or with his throat slashed. Logic told him that Jack would continue to come back to him, but Ianto's heart was harder to convince.

He dragged his lips slowly over the slight stubble that covered Jack's throat and cheek. A few years ago, he would never have considered a man with stubble sexy. Now that he was with Jack, he had swiftly come to love the scratch of it against his lips and skin. "Move, please." He pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth and clenched down around his cock, moaning at the feel of Jack so hard and thick and hot inside of him.

Sometimes he wondered if Jack was a mind reader. When it came to sex, he always seemed to know exactly what Ianto needed before he even thought to ask for it. His hips began to move slowly, his thrusts long and deep and so, so satisfying. Ianto's entire body broke out in goose bumps.

"Yes, like that," Ianto encouraged him. He rocked his hips upwards as best as he could, but he really couldn't move much under the heavy weight of Jack's body. He squirmed a bit and let out a disgruntled groan.

"Just relax and let me do all the work," Jack murmured in his ear. His hot breath sent a shiver of pleasure down Ianto's spine and straight to his erection.

"Faster," Ianto begged him. His hands found Jack's hips and tried to force him to increase his speed.

"You're very bossy today," Jack laughed. His thrusts suddenly stopped and he propped himself up on his elbows to look down at him. "Do you want to fuck me instead?"

Ianto shook his head, almost frantically. "No, no. This is perfect. I need _this_."

Jack's playful expression faded as he looked down at him. "You're sure you're okay?"

"Yes, of course." Ianto cradled Jack's face in his hands as he kissed him, trying to distract him and get him back on task.

"Wait." Jack pulled back from the kiss and then slowly pulled out.

Ianto let out a desperate whine and reached for him again. "What are you doing? Get back here."

Jack laughed and kissed him quickly before grabbing a pillow from his side of the bed. "Come on. Turn over and put this under your hips."

Ianto stared at him for a moment, his lust addled brain taking a moment to catch up. But as soon as it did, he was scrambling to get into position, his heart racing with anticipation. He tried not to think too much about what kind of state the pillow would end up in and instead concentrated on the feel of cool, soft cotton against his insanely hard cock.

There was something about being fucked from behind that he absolutely loved. He had thought that the position would make him feel dirty and used, but instead it usually left him feeling closer to Jack than ever.

"Now _that_ is a sight I could get used to," Jack said quietly to himself. He ran his hand lightly down Ianto's tense back and over the curve of his hip. "Comfortable?" He squeezed his arse with both hands before slipping his fingers inside of him for just a moment.

Ianto crossed his arms, pillowing his head against them. "Yes. Will you just fuck me already?"

Jack pushed his legs apart and Ianto briefly considered how exposed he was in this position, but that thought fled as soon as he felt the blunt head of Jack's cock pressing inside. He slid in slowly and lowered his body so his chin was tucked over Ianto's shoulder, their cheeks pressed together.

Ianto gasped as Jack's cock brushed against all the right places. Hot puffs of air blew across his cheek and Jack's hard nipples brushed over his back. He closed his eyes, his body going completely slack as he finally gave in to the Captain's ministrations.

"There you go," Jack said against his ear. He traced the shell with the tip of his tongue and increased his thrusts.

It wasn't long before the tempo increased and the sound of skin slapping and loud moans filled the room.

Ianto swept the pillows away from him and pressed his cheek and chest to the soft sheets beneath him. "God…Jack," he moaned, his hips thrusting roughly down against the pillow under his hips, then back up again to meet Jack's hard, deep thrusts.

"You feel…fucking…_amazing_," Jack groaned against his ear. He raised himself up on shaky arms, one hand planted on either side of Ianto's head to give him more traction so he could thrust harder and faster.

Ianto's already tense fingers curled into the bottom sheet as he let out a garbled cry. "So close…" He squeezed his eyes shut tightly as his orgasm began to build. The pillow under his hips was damp with precome and his balls ached they were so tight. He thrust desperately against the pillow, his movements falling out of sync with Jack's.

With no warning, Jack grabbed his hips, pulling him away from the pillow and making him scramble to get his knees under him. Before he had a chance to miss the friction that had been about to push him over, Jack draped himself over Ianto's sweaty back and grabbed his cock, pumping it firmly.

"Are you gonna come?" Jack whispered against his ear.

Ianto nodded frantically and lifted a hand to press against the headboard, keeping him from sliding across the mattress with the strength of Jack's thrusts. His legs were trembling, but he did his best to push backwards just as hard.

"You have no _idea_ how good it feels when you come on my cock." Jack brushed his fingers over the leaking head of Ianto's erection, collecting the precome to ease the friction of his quick strokes. "You're so fucking tight when you come. Come on, Ianto…" His mouth latched onto the Welshman's neck, licking and sucking hard enough to mark him.

Ianto lowered himself to his elbows and pressed his forehead to the mattress, his arms too weak to hold him much longer. He moaned at the feel of Jack's mouth tracing the bumps of his spine, his hand squeezing and stroking his cock.

When Jack's breathing started to become erratic and his rhythmic thrusts began to falter, Ianto knew he was close as well. He squeezed down around him, causing them both to gasp at the sudden increased tightness.

It sounded like Jack was saying something to him, but he couldn't hear what it was over the rush of blood in his ears and the volume of his own moans. He felt his own cock harden and swell and then he was suddenly coming and coming and coming. It felt like it would go on forever. He gasped for air, even as he felt Jack wrapping his arms around him and pulling him upright.

Suddenly vertical and struggling to regain his breath, his head spun and he let it drop back against Jack's shoulder, his face pressing into his neck. His cock was still throbbing with aftershocks and his body felt hypersensitive. Jack's hands groped at his stomach and his chest, holding him almost painfully tight as he continued to drive up into him.

"Too much," Ianto complained, though half-heartedly. And even though the oversensitivity was bordering on pain, he just let his legs fall open so he slid further down on Jack's rock hard cock.

"Almost…" Jack grunted against his cheek. His hand found Ianto's hip and he held on tight, his other arm wrapped around his lover's shoulders, keeping him firmly pressed against him as he fucked him. "Ianto…_fuck!_" Jack turned his head in an attempt to kiss him, though he really just ended up panting against the younger man's lips. He shuddered and moaned through his orgasm, whispering Ianto's name again and again as his body finally began to come down.

As soon as Jack's arms released him, Ianto fell forward onto the bed, ignoring the wet spot that was cold against his stomach. He didn't have the energy to be disgusted. He slowly stretched out his aching limbs and sighed in contentment as his body relaxed and his pulse began to slow.

He was vaguely aware of Jack kissing his shoulder, but sleep was swiftly dragging him under. He had already been tired when they had received the Weevil alert hours earlier and two insanely good orgasms did nothing to increase his energy levels.

He hummed appreciatively at the feel of a soft, damp cloth on his thighs. He let himself drift as Jack tidied up both their bodies and the bed. He rolled Ianto from side to side as needed so he could remove the soiled sheets and replace them with brand new ones, kissing him apologetically every time he had to move him.

"Come on sleepy head," Jack whispered as he guided a pillow under Ianto's head.

"That better not be the one I came on," he said with a smile, not even bothering to open his tired eyes.

Jack laughed and pecked him on the lips. "Nope. I tossed that one on the floor. I'll clean it up tomorrow."

"Hmmm." Ianto tugged the blankets more securely over his shoulders and snuggled down into his pillow. He only had to wait a moment before Jack turned out the lights and pressed up against his back, wrapping his arms around him. Neither of them had ever admitted it out loud, but Ianto loved cuddling with Jack. And if how often they ended up in this position was any indicator, Jack felt exactly the same way.

Once the lights were off and the room had gone silent, Ianto began to drift again, warm and safe in Jack's arms.

Jack kissed his neck. "It's probably good that the apartment next door is empty. You kind of sounded like I was killing you at the end there. If you did have neighbors they probably would have called the police." Ianto could feel Jack's smile against his shoulder.

He reached back and roughly pinched Jack's hip, laughing at the squealing and flailing that followed. "If you ever want me to have sex with you again, I suggest not commenting on the noises I make. You were the one that told me you didn't want me holding back."

"Oh, I don't," Jack said. "It was really fucking hot hearing you like that. I almost didn't last." He left a long, wet kiss on Ianto's neck. His voice dropped to a low growl against his ear. "I came so hard I think I almost blacked out."

"That would have been rather startling considering you would have collapsed on top of me."

"Yes, well…you still would have been flattered," Jack insisted.

Ianto snorted and smacked his arm. "Yes, I would have been hugely flattered. Now shut up and go to sleep." He grabbed Jack's hand and tugged him back into place.

He was just getting comfortable again, his body relaxed and warm, when Jack began to shift restlessly behind him. He tried to ignore it, but Jack eventually broke the silence.

"Ianto?"

Ianto sighed and squeezed his fingers where they were twined with his. "What is it?"

"I want to be with you for a really long time," Jack whispered, his voice slightly muffled by Ianto's shoulder. "For as long as you'll have me anyway. And I hate that you worry about me so much. I wish you wouldn't." He placed a soft, lingering kiss just below Ianto's ear.

He brought Jack's hand up to rest against his heart. "I will always worry about you. That's never going to change."

Sighing heavily, Jack rested his chin on Ianto's shoulder. "I was thinking…maybe you should stay away when I die. It might make it easier for you if you don't have to see it."

Once again fully alert, Ianto turned onto his back so he could look up at him. "What about you? Would it make it easier for you if I wasn't there when you woke up?"

Jack frowned and stared down at where their hands were tangled together against Ianto's chest. "No."

"And do you honestly think knowing you were dead, but keeping away would make it any easier for me? _Nothing_ is going to make watching you _die_ easier. But at least when I stay with you I can make sure you're safe."

"The others can do that just as well." He gently brushed Ianto's messy hair from his forehead. "I just never want to get to a point where all of this becomes too much for you." He took Ianto's hand in his and pressed a kiss to his palm before bringing it to his own cheek and holding it there. "I don't want you to get fed up and leave me."

Heart in his throat, Ianto just stared up at him in surprise. "I'm not going anywhere," he eventually said, trying to sound as reassuring as possible.

There was a flash of something sad in Jack's eyes, but he forced a smile and nodded.

"I'm in this, Jack," Ianto tried again to reassure. "For the long haul. This is absolutely it for me. I thought you knew that."

Jack shrugged, looking so small and hesitant that it broke Ianto's heart. He let go of Ianto's hand and curled up against him, resting his head on his shoulder and sighing wearily.

Ianto pressed a kiss to Jack's forehead. He hated that Jack was feeling so insecure and that that insecurity was caused by Ianto's own issues, but at the same time, taking care of Jack meant he didn't have to think too much about the irrational fears that plagued him. "I didn't mean to make you think I would leave. I would still be with you even if you died every day. I promise that I'm not going to bail on you."

Jack was silent, but he turned his head to kiss the skin right over Ianto's rapidly beating heart.

Ianto stroked his hair, relaxing back against the pillows as he watched Jack leave kiss after kiss on his chest and shoulder. "You know, I'm really happy," he eventually said. His arms tightened around Jack though not enough to hinder his current actions. "You make me really happy and I hope I do the same for you."

"You do," Jack insisted, his voice hoarse and low. He finally looked up, giving him a soft smile. Ianto was glad to see some of the shadows had vanished from his handsome face. "You make me _so_ happy. Happier than I've been in a very long time."

"Then let's just be happy. Okay?"

Jack nodded and let out a long, heavy breath. "Yeah…okay."

"And I'm making a new rule. For at least an hour after sex, no talk of either of us dying. It's making me all tense again."

"Sorry," Jack laughed. He stroked his hand soothingly over Ianto's stomach until the bunched muscles began to relax.

"Do you feel any better?" Ianto asked. He knew they still had a lot to talk about, but that could definitely wait for another time. Now he just wanted Jack relaxed and happy.

"Yeah, a bit." Jack snuggled up close to him, pressing his entire body against Ianto's side and holding him close. "Being like this helps."

Ianto just kissed him and settled in for sleep. He stayed awake for nearly an hour before he felt Jack finally relax into him, his breaths even and slow. Once he was sure Jack was out, he let himself follow him into sleep.

_The End_

_A/N: Thank you for reading and please review! _


End file.
